Mean Girls: Harry Potter Style
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: I know it's been done before, but not this great... I actually uses the script for inspiration, so it's very like the original movie. H/G and more couples later.
1. Leaving Home

"This is your trunk, okay?" my mom asked me, giving me a worried look.

"Oh, and here, have some money for the train," my dad added, handing me some cash.

"You can ask one of the older kids where to buy food," Mom told me.

"Okay, ready?" Dad asked.

I gave him a sarcastic look. "I'm not five."

He smiled at me. "I know but-"

He was cut off by my mother crying. "My little baby is going to school!"

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But this normally happens when the kid is 4. You see, I'm a witch and we start school at age 11. I know what you're thinking. Witches are freaks. Or that we're just weirdly religious people. But my family is totally normal. Except for the whole magic thing. Anyways, I've been getting home-schooled for the past 4 years because my parents couldn't afford Hogwarts. But now, my dad got a raise at his job, so it was goodbye to the burrow, and hello Hogwarts.

"I'm okay," my mother sniffed, recovering.

"I'll be careful," I promised her.

**A/N: So... what do you think? I know I probably have too many stories going, but I had to. **


	2. First Day

**I forgot last time so... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Mean Girls. I'm simply borrowing the characters for fun.**

**A/N: In this, Ron and Ginny are NOT related, mostly because I didn't have enough people for them to be.**

I walked off the train, where I had been forced to sit on with my crazy twin brothers, and into the giant Hogwarts Castle. I was so confused as to where I was supposed to go. I saw a kid and decided to ask him.

"Hi! I'm a new student here. My name is Ginny Weasley. Where am I supposed to go?"

The kid, who was huge, simply pointed to left. "Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass," he muttered and walked off.

I was a little scared now of what was to come. I walked nervously to the left and into the Great Hall. There were people my age and some older or younger scattered around at different tables, talking. I was about to take a sit next to a normal looking girl, but I heard a voice.

"You don't wanna sit there. Lavender Brown's boyfriend is gonna sit there."

Sure enough, a guy plopped down in front of me and started making out with the girl called Lavender Brown. Eew. I looked up to thank the person who saved me. She had bushy brown hair and obviously didn't really care what she looked like, even though she was naturally pretty.

"Thanks," I mouthed to her as the hall grew silent and Dumbledore began to talk.

I wasn't listening too much. I could tell that he was calling out people to be sorted, something my brothers had told me about. They had a magical hat that placed people into one house; either Gyrffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. Weird right? Anyways, I wasn't paying attention until my name was called.

"Weasley, Ginny"

I gulped and headed up to the stands.

"Hmm... not much thought required on this one. You may do some bad, but you will clean it up in the end. Better be GYRFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word aloud and the Gryffindor table cheered. _...do some bad, but clean it up in the end... _What does that mean?

After that, my first day was a blur. A stressful, crazy blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right.

The only good thing was Hermione and Ron, the girl who saved me earlier and her boyfriend. In Potions, they actually talked to me.

"Hey. How's your first day?" she asked me while brewing her Veritaserum.

Before I got to answer her, Ron grabbed a piece of my hair. "Whoa, it looks just like mine!"

I gave Hermione a questioning look. She laughed.

"This is Ron. He's almost too ADD to function," Hermione explained then introduced herself. "I'm Hermione."

"Ginny," I replied. "Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"Yep, we're going there too. We'll take you," Ron replied then yelled to the herd of people in front of the door, "Watch out! New meat coming through!"

As we maneuvered through the halls, Ron grabbed my schedule.

"You're talking Charms?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied, "because it's the same everywhere."

"That's beautiful. This girl is deep," Hermione said, then whispered a password to the common room door.

After we had got inside and I told Hermione and Ron my story, Hermione asked why my parents just didn't keep home-schooling me.

"They want me to get socialized," I replied.

"Oh, you'll get socialized, all right," Ron muttered, "a little slice like you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You're hot," he replied simply and Hermione slapped him.

"What?" I asked again, still confused. No one ever could think I was hot.

"Own it," Ron told me.


End file.
